Sonic and Friends The Break Up
by Lorcan the Hedgehog
Summary: A relationship will break


Sonic and Friends The Break Up

This story will not have chapters unlike the other stories I made and this will the story where one of the main heroes will leave the gang and another hero will join.

After almost 2 months since Shockdown's death, Sonic said, I thought things would stay the same... but it's not... Lorcan and Harley relationship was falling apart for some reason. Lorcan thinks that he hurt her... which is not true. I knew Lorcan for months and he would never hurt his friends unless he was turned evil by one of Evil Homer's mind control devices... Harley thinks that Lorcan hates her... which is definitely not true. Lorcan still likes her as a best friend. Anyways after saving the world from Shockdown, their relationship was breaking and Lorcan did try to make their relationship work but failed. So he decided to break up with her and Harley decided to leave our group and Spongebob, Homer, Yoshi, Smurfette, Marie, Kenny and Pace feel bad for Lorcan but at the same time, Another hero shows up and one of the villains has a wife and recently have a daughter, Evil Lorcan was the one to have a wife and daughter, His wife is called Wilma and the daughter is called Miley the Hedgehog. But that made Lorcan even more depressed. How did I know he was sad? Well it was a beautiful sunny day and me, Spongebob, Homer, Yoshi and Smurfette just came back from kicking Evil Homer butt again but notice Kenny, Marie and Pace was looking for Lorcan.

Kenny where is Lorcan? Sonic asked

I don't know we were looking for Harley too. Kenny said

Spongebob sees mail on the ground and picks it up

Let see... There is a letter for Homer...Yoshi... and for all of us? Spongebob said

All of us? Sonic said and reads the letter to himself at first and then gasps

Guys you need to know this... Sonic said

Spongebob, Homer, Yoshi, Smurfette, Pace, Kenny and Marie sits down on a coach and Sonic stands in front of them.

Ok ready guys? Sonic asked

Everyone nods and Sonic look at the letter and reads it out.

To Sonic and Friends

I am sorry to say this but I have to leave the group because I and Lorcan have broken up and I just can't stay here anymore so I left during your fight with Evil Homer. I will always remember you all for all of the fun adventures we have. From Harley Crocker. Sonic said

The gang was shocked and they heard footsteps and see Lorcan looking depressed and tears falling from face.

Lorcan... why did you and Harley broke up? Spongebob said

Our... relationship was falling apart... Lorcan said

I go and get a drink for you Lorcan. Homer said getting up and walks to the kitchen

Thanks Homer... Lorcan said quietly sitting down

Just try to explain what fully happen between you and Harley. Sonic said

Lorcan sighed and looks at Sonic. OK I try... you see after the battle with Shockdown. I thought we were going to be as strong like in the past... but no we got weaker and weaker... I tried to make it strong... but I failed...earlier this morning after Kenny, Pace and Marie have to go to visit Justin the Fox and you, Spongebob, Homer, Yoshi and Smurfette had to fight Evil Homer... I woke up and I notice that Harley was not there... only a letter... Lorcan said

You mean this letter? Sonic said while holding the letter Harley give them

Yea... and after reading that... I lock my door and cried... Lorcan said looking down almost about to cry and then the doorbell rang and Sonic open the door and saw a black female hedgehog.

Yea can I help you? Sonic asked

Hi... is Lorcan there? The female hedgehog said

Oh hey Yesenia come on in. Lorcan said

Thanks Bro. Yesenia said walking in wearing a light blue dress and black shoes looking almost like Amy Rose

So you are one of Lorcan sisters huh? Sonic said

Yea besides Marie. Yesenia said, And I heard what happen between you and Harley and that you lost a member now.

Yea now we have only 9 heroes. Sonic said

Well that why I am here, I want to join. Yesenia said

Wait you want to join Sonic and Friends Sis? Lorcan said

Yea bro. Yesenia said thinks for 10 seconds and then look at Sonic.

Well can she Sonic? Lorcan asked

Sure why not, We need another member anyways. Sonic said as Yesenia hugs Sonic

Thank you. You guys are awesome. Yesenia said smiling

Lorcan smiles a little already cheering up from his break up with Harley and afters a few weeks Lorcan has forgotten about Harley and soon Sonic and Friends are back to fight any bad guys.

Will Lorcan find love again? And what's next for our heroes

Stay tuned for Sonic and Friends Adventure For The Dark Chaos Emerald


End file.
